gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Películas pornográficas
Las películas pornográficas son una serie de (como su nombre lo indica) filmes para adultos que aparecen en diversas entregas de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Suelen ser simples decorados y no tener casi importancia en el juego. Algunas se pueden encontrar en tiendas Sex Shop, otras como posters promocionales. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Película de "El Burro" Durante la escena inicial de la misión Oferta y demanda, Ricardo Díaz se encuentra furioso con su aparato reproductor de VHS, ya que éste no quiere devolver la película favorita de Ricardo. Ricardo argumenta "...se come mi película favorita de el Burro, MORIRÁ...". Segundos antes, Diaz dispara varias veces al aparato. Finalmente Tommy descubre que la causa del problema es que el aparato estaba desenchufado. Probablemente la película de Diaz sea una de las producciones pornográficas de "El Burro", personaje aparecido en Grand Theft Auto III (juego en donde se descubre que es un productor de revistas y películas eróticas). Bite Es una pelicula pornográfica del año 1986. Fue dirigida por Steve Scott, producida por Tommy Vercetti y tiene thumb|140px|El póster de la película "Bite".como protagonista a la veterana actriz de películas para adultos, Candy Suxxx. Es una parodia de la película Jaws de Steven Spielberg. Es una de las pocas películas que tienen importancia en la trama principal del juego; de hecho varias misiones del juego están centradas en crear publicidad para el lanzamiento de la película. En una de ellas se debe contratar a la profesional actriz Candy Suxxx. En otra misión, Tommy debe subir a un Skimmer y repartir folletos por toda la ciudad. Por último Tommy, debe encender un foco para iluminar completamente un edificio con el logotipo de Candy Suxxx. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Filthy Chicks Es una producción erótica que puede ser vista dentro de los sex shops en las estanterías en forma de VHS y también dentro de los mismos locales, se pueden ver los pósters promocionales de la película. Se podría decir que Candy Suxxx es una de las componentes del elenco de la película, ya que se pueden ver tres fotografías suyas en el póster. La carátula está formada por las tres imagenes anteriormente mencionadas y un "paisaje playero" (una palmera, con el mar y el atardecer en el horizonte de fondo). Se podría atribuir ésta película a InterGlobal Films (y por ende, a Tommy Vercetti), ya que las tres imagenes de Candy Suxxx son pertenecientes a las grabadas durante una cut-scene de una misión de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (de la misión Punto G). Además otro dato de la imagen es el del paisaje, que guarda una similitud a la ambientación "playera" de Vice City (lugar en el que está rodada la película). Vinewood Call Girls Hamster Love 2: The Passage of Passion Es un filme pornográfico que está (al igual que muchos otros) en las estanterías de los Sex Shops en forma de VHS, y en las paredes de éstos mismos locales como póster promocional. Se desconoce el reparto y producción de la película. En la carátula se puede ver un hámster, aparentemente acomodado en una cama. Basándonos en el título de la película (Amor de Hámster 2: El paso de la pasión) y en la imagen de la carátula se podría decir que es una película de zoofilia (cómo la vista por Jerry Martínez en GTA: VCS). Quizás simplemente el nombre pueda ser una metáfora y la película no contenga sexo de o con animales. Granny: Grabber 10 Esta producción puede encontrarse dentro de los Sex Shop, por medio de VHS exhibida en las estanteria o puede verse el póster promocional dentro de los mismo establecimientos. Se desconoce algún nombre de actores del elenco, pero en la parte inferior del póster promocional se dice: "Mira cómo las mejores estrellas se doblan en su gran!" ("watch as top pornstars double up on your gran!"). Se desconoce la procedencia del filme (ni producción, ni elenco). Pero, basándonos en el título se podría decir que la temática son los ancianos, ya que se titula "Abuelito: capturador de 10". Además, la carátula usa como imagen un andador (o tacataca) común en las personas de la tercera edad. Return of the Anaconda Es un largometrage pornográfico visto en los Sex Shop. Está como VHS en las estanterías, y se pueden ver los póster promocionales por las paredes. Su actriz principal es la reconocida Candy Suxxx, y se puede decir que es producida por InterGlobal Films (por ende, el director es Steve Scott, y el productor Tommy Vercetti). Tomando como base el título y la carátula, se puede decir que la película está ambientada en una selva, bosque o lugares repeltos de flora. "Anaconda" puede ser una metáfora, y simplemente se puede referir al pene del actor protagonista de la película que junto a Candy Suxxx (y quizás algunos otros actores más) den vida a los personajes del filme. Aunque fijándonos en trabajos anteriores de Candy Suxxx (sexo con animales en una película en 1984) también podría tratarse de otra película zoofilica en la carrera de Candy. Naughty Nurses: Part 4 Es una película erótica que puede encontrarse en las estanterias de los Sex Shop en forma de VHS y en dentro de los mismo lugares, pueden verse sus pósters promocionales. Se desconoce algún dato sobre la producción o el reparto de actores. Basándose en el título de la película (Enfermeras traviesas: Parte 4) podemos deducir que el filme transcurre en un hospital o que las actrizes visten lencería de enfermera. Además también se puede saber que es la cuarta parte de una serie de películas de la misma temática. "That Cant' Be Legal" Es otra película pornográfica que también puede ser vista por medio de VHS y pósters en el interior del Sexthumb|126px|Póster de la película. Shop de Las Venturas. Teniendo en cuenta el título ("Eso no puede ser legal"), y la imagen usada en la carátula (una celda de una cárcel), se puede suponer que la película está ambientada en una cárcel. En su reparto se mencionan a 80 estrellas del porno, entre ellas la reconocida Candy Suxxx. Dildogeddon - Jehny & Sarah: Lezbo Adventure Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Película vista por Jerry Martínez En la introducción de la misión Degradación moral, el sargento Jerry Martínez se encuentra en su barracón viendo una pelicula pornográfica protagonizada por Candy Suxxx. Ver el filme excita a Jerry, y por eso le pide que vaya a buscar a Mary, una prostituta. En uno de los diálogos de la escena inicial, Martínez afirma que Candy Suxxx está manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un cerdo y un caballo, por lo que se puede deducir que Candy Suxxx también realiza películas sobre la zoofilia. Película mencionada por Ricardo Diaz En el vídeo inicial de la última misión del juego, El último encuentro, Ricardo Diaz menciona a Victor Vance poseer desde hace poco tiempo una pelicula pornográfica. Probablemente (al igual que la anterior) trate sobre zoofilia, ya que Diaz menciona que es de burros. "...¿Mujer? ¿Quieres algo de porno? Acabo de recibir una muy buena con burros, te va a encantar...". Victor rechaza y despega para cumplir su objetivo. Grand Theft Auto:The Ballad of Gay Tony La Película de Daisy Cash-Cooze Después de una pequeña conversación entre Daisy Cash-Cooze y Luis López, la llama Chris Hunt y amenaza con mostrar el vídeo de sexo donde ella sale, paraleft|thumb|268px|Vídeo Pornográfico de Daisy demostrar su heterosexualidad. Ella, muy asustada por su reputación, le pide porfavor a Luis que la ayude, él acepta. Luego de ésto, ambos se suben al F620 de Daisy y comienza la búsqueda del supuesto gay. Primero van a Perseus, luego al restaurante Squid Row y finalmente al centro del Cruce Estrella. Aquí está Chris, y dice que miren la pantalla gigante de Weazel News. Ahí se muestra el vídeo y Daisy sale desconsolada del lugar. Categoría:Películas